degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Demi the Foxie/Milaya Fanfiction
So, hello. Most of you know me as a duck, but I'm am also a great writer (at least my 7th grade Language Arts teacher told me so, and she doesn't lie about a student's performance). So, I ship Milaya (Maya and Miles) really hard. And a lot of people on this Wiki seem to as well. You see where this is going, don't you? Well if you don't and you've read the title, then you're really slow... But anyways...It means Fanfiction time! I'm pretty sure the whole thing will be from Maya's perspective. I hate it when people write crappy fanfiction where the viewpoint changes every ten seconds (even though I used to do that and still do it a little bit sometimes). I can't tell you how long it's going to be or how many chapters because I don't predetirmine my writing before I finish it. If I do that, then I'll feel forced to write that exact amount and I'll have to cram writing and it'll be awful. But I think it's safe to assume that it'll be ten chapters or more (knowing how much I like to write, probably more). So, this has been a long and boring introduction. I'll start now. Chapter 1: "Would you care to dance with me?" I didn't say anything, but I smiled. I didn't have to answer, the look on my face gave a clear, obvious 'yes'. Of course, we started dancing. I always knew that he ''was such a good dancer, but I'm so awkward. It didn't seem that way though. It was almost...perfect. "Out of every girl, you ask ''me ''this question. Why not ask your girlfriend?" I inquired. "I told you, Maya. Zoe's not my girlfriend." "But then why are you always hanging out with her, or making out with her, or treating her like your girlfriend?" "Because," says Miles, "She gives me her time. She lets me treat her like that. Just like how ''you ''won't." I just look at him confused. "What do you mean?" I feel a little bit nervous. "I don't want Zoe; I want 'you. And you're the only one stopping me from getting what I want." "Well...I..." "Miss Maya Matlin, you can't lie to me. I know you want me as badly as I want you." We both lean in... '''DING! I sit up so startled that I almost hit my head. Of course, it was just a dream...a perfect, stupid, cheesy dream. Zoe Rivas, my roommate, had woken up before me. She's laughing really hard and it probably has to do with the fact that I almost hit my head. "Yes, I know, very funny!" I snap in an annoyed tone. "Oh, but not quite as funny as when you were making out with your pillow!" "I wasn't!" "Sure, whatever you say." I decide to ignore her and get ready for class. I don't have the energy to argue with her today. But she did seem in a somewhat decent mood. She's not as rude or catty as she is typically. I guess I'm just lucky today. ✿ Alaura Senso Hantai Category:Blog posts